Fumbling Towards Ecstasy
by insert witty
Summary: Taito! Taichi wants to make Yamato loose it... ~Yaoi, lemon, repost~


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, and I never will either… That's why I'm settling with writing fanfiction:P

A/N: *sniff* In the first place I had this posted on my 15th birthday… but then ff.net decided to delete it! Oh well… I figured that since it's so mild I might as well repost it.  

(Argh, I couldn't upload this the right way, so I had to change it a bit… I hope it's readable anyway, and plus, it's a songfic to Sarah McLachlan's song that goes by the same name) Anyway, watch out, because this is lemon! Taito lemon to be precise, my first one too… So if you don't like taito, or don't want to read a lemon, hit the back-button.  ^_^ -- Joyeuse femme en pain d'epices, this is for you! The lemon I promised you I'd write someday, remember? Lol, well, I hope it doesn't suck too much… I hope you'll enjoy it!

Fumbling Towards Ecstasy by ThatGirl

~*~

All the fear has left me now  
~*~

Your breath is hot on my neck, and your lips are softer than butterflies when they kiss the skin there. 

~*~

I'm not frightened anymore 

~*~

If you only knew how you make me feel, Taichi. If I could, I would pass that feeling on to you, and let you know. 

~*~

It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh  
It's my mouth that pushes out this breath

~*~

God, I do not think I have felt quite like this before. It is not me that is here, it must be someone else… I cannot be this lucky… 

Have I ever wanted something so badly before? 

I doubt it.

The desire is so thick in the air here, I would not be surprised if I opened my eyes and saw it like a haze over us, or if it was hanging from the ceiling like a silken cloth of heat.

Your tongue licks its way down my collarbone, and I gasp as you find a nipple. 

~*~

And if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
~*~

All I can do is to close my eyes and let you continue a little bit longer, a little bit lower… My heart is fluttering with love and I smile faintly.

~*~

I won't fear love  
~*~

My fingers are unconsciously drawing little circles on your back, but stop when you suddenly raise your head and look at me, that kind of dazed ecstasy-like happiness dancing in your eyes.

"What are you smiling about?" you ask me.

"Don't stop…"

You just crawl back over me and start to kiss me. I moan disappointedly about the loss of your warm mouth on my body, but you quickly make me forget about that, your tongue teasing my own one and making me give a low semi-purr in the back of my throat.   
You smile against my lips.

~*~

And if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
~*~

"I want to make you loose it, Yamato", you whisper huskily as you catch your breath.

"Oh, really?" I tease and arch an eyebrow. "That sounds like some kind of line from a bad p—"

"I don't care what it sounds like, because it's the truth. I want to see you loose it."

~*~

I won't fear love  
~*~

Your hand takes hold of me, my eyes widen, and I draw a sharp, surprised breath that quickly becomes a groan.

"Would you give that to me?"

I lick my lips and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Yes" My voice is almost nothing more than air.  

~*~

Companion to our demons  
they will dance, and we will play  
With chairs, candles, and cloth  
making darkness in the day  
~*~

"Open your eyes then." You chuckle softly, and then begin making your way down my chest and stomach with your hot lips.   

~*~

It will be easy to look in or out  
upstream or down without a thought  
~*~

"Look at me." Chocolate eyes meet with mine. You open your mouth and seal your lips around my cock. The sensation shocks me at first, almost startles me, hot and intoxicating, and I bite my lip to keep myself from crying out. Your tongue swirls about and caresses, but I keep our eyes locked. You are killing me. You are heaven.  

~*~

And if I shed a tear I won't cage it   
I won't fear love  
~*~

I just cannot lie still, and I clutch the sheets under me with white knuckles. I do not think I even notice when you carefully start stretching me. 

~*~

And if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love  
~*~

Your eyes never leaving mine, you move up again, and I swallow, my throat dry. I do not want you to stop, Taichi…

~*~

Peace in the struggle  
~*~

And you don't.

~*~

To find peace  
~*~

Hardened flesh pushes against my entrance. You kiss me so deeply I am almost mistaken you were trying to breathe through my lungs. A blush burst across my cheeks and I moan.  
You are everything.

You groan with pleasure at the first thrust, and a wonderful feeling spreads inside of me at the second one. I shudder and you smile, knowing what, and who, that caused it. 

~*~

Comfort on the way  
~*~

Lighting flashes before my eyes and flutters in my being. It spreads… You are pumping into me, and with pure act of obduracy and will, we manage to keep our eyes open and locked. 

~*~

To comfort  
~*~

A wave of darkness sweeps over me. For a second, I think I'm lost, but then sight returns to me, only to diminish another time, as my world spins and turns again. 

~*~

And if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
~*~

I wonder if I really can, if it can be right, to give myself to you like this. To show you how completely wrecked I can get after something like this.

~*~

I won't fear love  
~*~

But I always knew it was right. It would not be fair to deny it.

~*~

And if I feel a rage I won't deny it

~*~

I shudder again, and can sense you are on the verge of coming. Your body is so hot against mine, we are so close…

Another wave overcomes me, and I have not got the strength to keep my head up any more, so I let it drop back on the bed. My body tingles everywhere, everywhere you have touched it. I feel I cannot take much longer…

~*~

I won't fear love  
~*~

I come with a strangled cry, digging my nails into the skin of your back. My last self-control is used to fight the urge to just let my eyes roll back in my head.

You begin moving faster, and I hear the blood still rushing in my ears, but it is you that is filling up my being. 

~*~

I won't fear love  
~*~

You scrunch your eyebrows together when you convulse, and you finally release your need, deep inside of me. 

~*~

I won't fear love.

~*~

Slumping down over me, you breathe into my hair. I at last allow my eyes to drift shut.   
We lie like that a long time, you draped over me, and the thin blanket, now damp with sweat, draped over you, us. I can feel your heart beat.

"I'm jealous of anyone else who's gotten the chance to see you like this", you murmur softly, having recovered enough to decide to break the comfortable silence, your voice partly muffled by my hair.

I am still too dazed to make a reply

"I love you", you say.

A/N: Aww, c'mon… please write a review!


End file.
